The Voice (Season 36):
The thirty-sixth season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on February 19, 2029 on NBC. The entire coaching panel of last season returned for Season 36. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Dan Reynolds, Alicia Keys, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are John Legend for Team Adam, Steven Tyler for Team Dan, Childish Gambino for Team Alicia, and Carrie Underwood for Team Blake. This season saw one past contestant from each team return to advise the Knockout rounds this season. Marko Mazza came back for Team Adam, Kaitlyn Killian for Team Dan, Lauren Shephard for Team Alicia, and Jarrett Bridges for Team Blake. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped October 20-22, 2028, began airing when the season premiered on February 19, 2029. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (February 19)' 'Episode 2 (February 20)' 'Episode 3 (February 26)' 'Episode 4 (February 27)' 'Episode 5 (March 5)' The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on March 12, 13, 19, & 20. Season thirty-six's battle round advisors are John Legend for Team Adam, Steven Tyler for Team Dan, Smokey Robinson for Team Alicia, and Kellie Pickler for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 36. For the knockouts, each coach brought back a former artist on their team. Marko Mazza was brought in for Team Adam, Kaitlyn Killian for Team Dan, Lauren Shephard for Team Alicia, and Jarrett Bridges for Team Blake. The knockouts aired on March 26 & 27, 2029. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (April 2, 3, & 4) The Live Playoffs will air on April 2, 3, & 4, 2029 and will comprise episodes 13, 14, and 15 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received